Voltron: New Beginning
by Gaara378
Summary: So folks I decided to rewrite the Voltron Universe into a single story. There are references to both Beast King Golion and Voltron and of course more to come!


A young man dressed in a red and black soccer jersey raced up the field. He gasped for air as he delivered a final kick to the ball and it drove straight through the keepers open arms and into the net. Keith was the all-star soccer star of Beacon High School in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. He was always talented in sports, but soccer was different. Keith felt at home racing up and down the field and diving for the ball. Secretly Keith never felt like he belonged at school or home; he always had dreams of lions, princesses, and castles. However the whole school knew him as the all-star jock dating the head cheerleader. Aurora Altea was the head cheerleader and as such she was tall and blonde, but she was far from being stupid. She was ranked in the top 2% of the school's test grades. The area of academics she excelled in was English, she was considered the queen of the school as she loved everyone and everyone loved her. Keith met Aurora at the very first game he played in during his freshman year. He accidentally kicked the ball into the stands and he pegged Aurora in the head. Totally humiliated Keith benched himself and was threatening to quit the team. Aurora stood up and cheered him on, in the stands she was the only person to cheer Keith on. Keith used the energy Aurora was emanating from Aurora's cheers and he went on to score three points for his team. After the game Keith went to find Aurora, but he could only find her nanny. Apparently he had caught the eye of the richest girl in the school.

Keith resigned his search and went home to his dark room. Keith's dad was always away on business, but Keith believed that his father was leaving the family. Keith's mom was working nights at the hospital and always seemed distant. As such, Keith felt like he lived alone and tonight he felt more alone than he had felt in a long time. For some reason he was enamored with Aurora, he didn't know why. As he lay on his bed he drifted off to sleep, suddenly his phone chimed with a text. He woke immediately and flipped open his phone and he seen he got a friend request from a girl named Pip. He rolled his eyes and laughed a bit then rolled his eyes he thought to himself "ya sure like I'm going to accept a friend named Pip more so since I don't know them. I'm the star of the soccer team not the idiot squad" He went back to bed and forgot all about this oddity. The next morning he went through his normal routine with the exception of checking his newsfeed, he was sure nothing was new there. When he got to school he tried to find Aurora but apparently she wasn't well known. He kept hearing about a person named Pip, soon he got aggravated and he asked who Pip was and nobody really knew but everyone was friended. He went to the Library to access the computers and he checked his page to see who Pip was. He opened the page and seen he had a message he checked it and it read

"Keith, this page is named after one of my pet mice, I am Aurora. My parents forbid me from having a page, but I wanted to be normal so I created this page. I'm sorry to alarm you but I really would be happy if you accepted me as your friend. "

Keith cracked a smile and he happily clicked yes. After that Keith and Aurora would talk online, but he never seen her and he wondered why. He asked her and she would only reply that she had to get offline. Keith was very happy to talk to her but he was suspicious that every time he wondered why they never saw each other she mysteriously had to log off. He never said anything but he kept trying to ask her and every time she would log off. Keith slowly began to grow distant to her, every time he asked he grew a bit more distant. Soon Keith totally forgot about Aurora and he met Maylene. Maylene was a brunette who seemed to love Keith but unknown by him she really didn't love him she was only after the popularity. Keith and Maylene dated till the middle of his sophomore year in high school. He and Maylene were always seen together and everything seemed perfect. After their fall break of sophomore year Keith came back and he seen her for what she really was. He broke up with her and she seemingly disappeared of the face of the earth. Keith was never the same he focused more on soccer and he never paid attention to his fans or any of the girls. One day Keith was checking his page and he seen Aurora's dad died of a heart attack, he clicked on the comment section to see nobody was offering their sorrow. He set his fingers on the keys and was about to type when he realized that he didn't know what to say! He wrestled whether he should leave a sorrowful message on this stranger's wall about the death of her even stranger father. He decided to leave a message, even if it was just a lie, he told her to call him if she needed anything; he chuckled as he wrote his number and he thought "like this girl will ever call me, he always ignored me back then". He clicked off his monitor and threw his wallet and junk on his desk, he went off to go shower. As he left the room he flipped the light off and everything went dark.

Suddenly out of the darkness his phone blazed with a buzz and the display pierced the darkness. The caller id displayed no name of the sender of the message. After a short time Keith came back and looked at his phone and let out a short gasp and read the text aloud to himself

"Keith I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in forever.

I was never able to see you because my father didn't

Want me to go to regular school with the public.

I truly had feelings for you and I apologize for being so rude.

Thank you for being a good friend and leaving your comment"

Keith smiled and decided that maybe his lie wasn't such a bad thing as now he felt sorry and wished he had kept in contact. He suddenly felt a tinge of an unidentifiable feeling in his heart. He decided he would find Aurora's house and see her finally. He flipped his phone open and called his friend Pidge, who was nicknamed Shorty. Pidge was a short brown haired kid, Pidge was in the same grade as Keith but he was only 13, Pidge was also obsessed with computers and martial arts. If anybody could find Aurora's house it would be him, Pidge answered right away

"Hey Keith you better talk quick I'm downloading this new game and I'm just sayin' that if I'm still on the phone when it finishes I'm hangin up I swear."

"Dude I need your help, there is this girl I…"

"Like a real girl? You're not watching a little too much TV are we buddy?"

"Pidge! Just shut up and listen! There is this girl…A real girl, who I'm looking for"

"Getting into the stalking business eh Keith?"

"Pidge do you want me to talk to Kiera?" Kiera was Pidge's girlfriend who always made sure Pidge wasn't being too pesky.

"Ok gimme just a feeeeeww…done! I assume you was looking for Aurora right?"

'Pidge, I'm not even going to ask how you knew that or how you did it but thank you" Keith sighed loudly and laid his head on the desk

"Ok Keith your welcome I'll text you the address...I gotta go my program is done…hehehe here I come Kerry don't lead you armies without me" The phone hung up and Keith looked at his display to see Aurora's address. He again sighed and laid his phone on the desk and jumped on his bed and began thinking about what he would say when he seen Aurora and even better how she would react to him being at her house. As he thought he crept off into slumber and soon awoke the next morning (which was a Saturday) and he walked over to her house to see her. As he got closer he noticed that the houses continually got bigger and more expensive, he knew that she was rich but given the high school she was at could mean she actually had parents who actually had jobs. When he arrived at the front gates of her mansion he realized that her late father was a wealthy business tycoon and that he had just found out the reason her going to a high school was preposterous. He shouted at a man walking around inside the gate; the man let Keith in on account of Keith telling him he was with the florist company. Keith chuckled to himself that the old spy movie cliché was working for him. As he got to what he estimated the foyer he stopped and realized he had no idea where to go. Suddenly he got an idea. He pulled his phone out and posted a message on her internet page and then he waited to hear a beep or buzz from somewhere in the house. He silenced his breathing and hit send…Suddenly a beep was heard from the upstairs hallway. He walked upstairs and seen her phone laying on the ground, he immediately knew something was wrong and he went into stealth mode and he crept around like a spy in the movies. He heard a voice coming from one of the rooms on the far end of the hall and he slinked over by the door and he listened to the voices.

"Alright princess you better tell me what your pops knew about my boss" the voice sounded deep and obviously threatening but he was sure he had heard it before.

"I don't know and even if I did know I wouldn't tell a drooling dog like you anything! Aurora shouted at her captor.

"You don't need to talk sweetheart we will figure it out eventually we don't need a airhead ditz like you around" a gun was loaded.

Suddenly Keith heard the roar of a lion and the strength of one flooded into his body and he sprang into action. He opened the door confidently and coolly and demanded they free his princess.

"you let her go or I will not stop till your dead" Keith snarled at the man

"a little whelp like you! Don't make me laugh" The man grabbed Keith by the throat and threw him against the wall.

"This whelp is about to bare his fangs!" Keith lunged at the man and tackled him out the window. Keith stopped short of the window and watched as the man fell out of the window and landed on the ground three floors below. Keith rushed over to see that Aurora was looking at him with such admiration

"Keith, you're the kind of man my father was looking for!" Aurora now untied wrapped her arms around Keith

"I hope it was a guy to be your boyfriend, I don't know but I think I would be really good at it" Keith held Aurora tight and he laughed as he spoke,

"Well no he was looking for a leader of sorts, we can discuss that later, but yes you would be I want to see you as my boyfriend!" Aurora leaned back and planted a kiss on Keith's right cheek.

"Good because I want to see you as my girlfriend!" Keith picked her up and carried her out of the mansion.

That evening Keith and Aurora went out to dinner and disussed the plans her father had for him. Keith's life would never be the same after this chance encounter with Aurora Altea.


End file.
